The Ipod
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Bobby makes a startling discovery when he looks at the songs on Alex's Ipod...


Okay, this little project came to me while I was listening to my songlist on random, and I thought it'd be cute. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: They're not mine... Heh...

This little story is for confused for helping out with all the songs. Thanks!

Bobby could see that Alex was not in the greatest of moods when she showed up for work that morning, so he wasn't surprised when she pulled her Ipod out of her desk and put the earphones on. For most of the day, she listened to music, and he only interrupted her when they needed to go somewhere, and when he brought her lunch.

At seven o'clock that night, Alex finally pulled her earphones off, shoved them into the drawer of her desk and shut the drawer again. She muttered a goodbye to Bobby, then stormed out of the precinct, leaving her partner confused and worried.

Once everyone was gone, curiosity got the best of Bobby, and he put his pen down and stood up, walking over to Alex's desk. He sat down in her chair and reached into the drawer, pulling out her Ipod. Alex had once told him that she coped with things through her music, and he sometimes caught her singing when she thought no one else was listening. Usually he could tell what kind of mood she was in based on the song, so he turned the Ipod on and looked at it.

To his surprise and curiosity, the list that had been playing was entitled Bobby, and he tilted his head as he scrolled through the list of songs. The songs varied in genre, from rap to country, and one caught his attention quickly. It was the last one she had been listening to, and it was entitled You And Me . He picked up the earphones and placed them in his ears, then turned it on.

He was surprised to hear a moderately slow guitar open the song, and he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes as he listened to the song.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time _

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all other people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words _

_You've got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here _

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all other people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_There's something about you now I can't quite figure out _

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right _

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all other people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you and me and all other people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all other people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

The song came to an end, and Bobby slipped the earphones out of his ears and held the Ipod in his large hand, observing it curiously, as though it would give him the answers he was so desperately searching for.

And in a way, he realized, it had. That was the song she had been listening to while she stared at him when she thought he wasn't looking. And that in itself spoke volumes.

Suddenly an idea popped into his mind, and he shoved her Ipod into his pocket, then grabbed his jacket and walked out of the precinct as fast as he could.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Alex was surprised when Bobby showed up at her door that night, with a strange look on his face and a C.D. in his hand. She let him in silently, and he ran one hand through his hair as he said, "I, uh, I found your Ipod." Her mouth opened a little, and he continued hastily. "I'm sorry, but I looked at it, and I need to show you something." Then he walked over to her C.D. player and put his C.D. on, pushing skip until he found the song he was looking for.

She was surprised when she recognized the song that began to play, and he offered his hand to her, saying, "I owe you a dance." Smiling, she accepted his hand, and he gently pulled her into his arms, holding her close to his chest.

_Every now and then, I get a little lost _

_My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed _

_Every now and then, I'm right upon the edge _

_Dangling my toes out over the ledge _

_I just thank God you're here_

_Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun _

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone _

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run _

_All wild eyed and crazy _

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me _

_Baby you save me_

_It's hard loving a man that's got a gypsy's soul _

_I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know _

_The perfect thing to say to save me from myself _

_You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else _

_And I thank God you do_

_Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun _

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone _

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run _

_All wild eyed and crazy _

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me _

_Baby you save me_

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough _

_I couldn't live one day without your love_

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves _

_Up on a high wire that's ready to break _

_When I've had just about all I can take _

_Baby you, baby you save me_

_Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun _

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone _

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run _

_All wild eyed and crazy _

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me _

_Baby you save me_

The song came to an end, but neither of them moved from the other's embrace. Bobby rested his chin on the top of her head and held her tighter, murmuring, "This feels right."

"Yeah, it does," she agreed softly, and he couldn't contain a smile.

"Aren't you glad I looked at your Ipod now?" he asked with a chuckle, and she playfully punched him, then laid her head on his shoulder again. Another song began to play, and she let out a laugh as the lyrics echoed through her apartment.

"What?" he asked, confused, and she grinned up at him.

"Maybe we should do what the song is suggesting," she suggested with a wicked look on her features. He continued to look confused, until he listened to the lyrics, and his face lit up in understanding. Looking down at his petite partner, he slowly pressed his lips to hers, and she moaned as she sank into his arms.

He broke the kiss reluctantly, then took her hand and led her into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

And even in the bedroom, the lyrics of the song could still be heard as they held each other close.

_I'll make love to you _

_Like you want me to _

_And I'll hold you tight _

_Baby all through the night _

_I'll make love to you _

_When you want me to _

_And I will not let go _

_Till you tell me to_

The End

A/N: Okay, whatcha think? The songs that I used (in the order they were used) were You And Me, by Lifehouse, You Save Me, by Kenny Chesney, and I'll Make Love To You by Boys To Men. Hope ya'll enjoyed this, and please remember to leave a little review!


End file.
